El Descanso
by Digressesgirl92
Summary: Basada en la película "The Holiday". Sakura Kinomoto, realizadora de trailers y Tomoyo Daidouji, editora de un periódico, intercambian casas para huir del amor, sin saber que en la casa de la otra lo encontrarían. SxS/TxE
1. Chapter 1

**EL DESCANSO…ESO ES SOLO LO QUE CREEN**

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi 1er. Fic de CCS así que no me maten, está basado en la película "The Holiday" (Con Cameron Díaz y Kate Winslet), pero cómo no me sé de memoria los diálogos cambiaré algunas cosillas…**

**Disclaimer: CCS es de Clamp, ese cuarteto de locas que nos hacen soñar…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1- Intro**

Tomoyo Daidouji suspiraba por millonésima vez ese día. "Este trabajo me va a matar"-pensó con desánimo. Ser editora de un famoso periódico británico era ver pasar a Kurogane, su guapísimo jefe y _amor imposible, _ignorándola otra vez, rectificó su pensamiento-No. Su trato es lo que me va a matar.

-¿Qué dices, mi bella amatista? – preguntó Kurogane, peligrosamente cerca con una sonrisa seductora.

Tomoyo se sonrojó violentamente y balbuceó:

-¡M-me referí-ía a mi hermano!-obviamente era mentira- Es realmente intratable…

Kurogane volvió a sonreír. Sabía que se refería a él. Sólo él podía poner tan nerviosa y arrancar esos suspiros en la bella Tomoyo.

-Bien. Ya que eso está aclarado, querida, por qué no revisas mis informes?- la cortó Kurogane, mostrándole un montón de papeles.

-Pero…-iba a negarse Tomoyo.

-Sabes que esto me gustaría mucho. Te necesito, Tomoyo-repuso Kurogane antes de darle un corto beso.

-Está bien. Los veré, Kurogane.-aceptó, vencida.- Pero, por favor aclárame algo

-Lo que quieras.

-Dime que ya terminaste con Hibiki del Dpto. de Relaciones.

-Eso ya es pasado, Daidouji, tú eres la única a quién amo-susurró en su oído, sensualmente.-Bueno, debo irme.-beso corto.-Nos vemos en la fiesta, amor.

Tomoyo sonrió tristemente. _Siempre le decía lo mismo. _Ellos habían roto y se habían reconciliado infinitas veces, la amatista no era tonta. Sabía que él la usaba, pero perdía la cabeza, cada vez que la besaba, asegurándole que la amaba…

-Pss, Daidouji-la llamó Chiharu.

- ¿Sí?

-Kurogane no vale la pena, deberías dejarlo. Pero definitivamente.

-Lo sé, pero es tan difícil. De verdad lo amo.

-Pero él no te ama, piensa en lo que te dije, si?-respondió Chiharu levantándose.-Nos vemos esta noche.

-¿Te asegurarás de que _al menos esta vez_, Yamazaki vista adecuadamente para la fiesta? –preguntó Tomoyo, para cambiar el tema.

-¡Claro que sí!-saltó Chiharu- No me volverá a avergonzar como el año pasado…Adiós, Tomoyo. Prepárate para estar despampanante esta noche.-se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Tomoyo se levantó rápidamente, debía estar des-pam-pa-nan-te para Kurogane esa noche. Lo cual no era difícil para ella, con su larguísimo y hermoso cabello negro, sus profundos ojos amatistas y su piel de porcelana. Sin embargo, no era amada. ¿De qué servía ser bonita?

Al fin se hizo de noche. Tomoyo estaba bellísima, y miraba a todos lados buscando a su jefe, ignorando los saludos de sus colegas, hasta que lo encontró muy cerca del escenario. Le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se apagó al ver que detrás de Kurogane se encontraba Hibiki de Relaciones, de la mano del pelinegro.

Entonces, Yamazaki anunciaba con voz potente que el jefe Kurogane Suwa estaba comprometido con la Srta. Kaze Hibiki…

Otra vez, el corazón de Tomoyo, fue roto en mil pedazos. Más rápido de lo que llegó, salió de la fiesta hecha un mar de lágrimas.

OoOoOoOoOoO/OoOoOoOoOoO

Una hermosa mujer de ojos verde esmeralda y corto cabello castaño veía con expresión crítica un avance en una fabulosa televisión plasma.

-¿Y qué dices, Sakura?-preguntó Keith, temeroso.

-Es simplemente… ¡GENIAL!-dijo Sakura sonriendo- Pero creo, que deberían usar un rojo más animado…no sé… ¡UN ROJO SCORSESE, SI!-añadió emocionada.

Keith y el resto del equipo anotaban sus sugerencias, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso será todo, Sakura, muchas gracias por tu ayuda-se despidió Rika.

-Si tú dices, que estará bien. ¡Será un éxito!-exclamó César.

Sakura los acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Adiós, chicos. Cuídense. ¡Ah! Y feliciten a Eriol por la música de fondo.

Entonces, su expresión cambió. _En cuánto despierte ese desgraciado, lo mataré_.

El "desgraciado" era su novio, Fye, quién dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Había llegado a las 3 de la mañana de "trabajar".

Fye despertó por el irritante sonido del limpiador de la piscina, por lo que fue a la habitación de Sakura, para que reclamara a su servidor. Pero en lugar de encontrar a la dulce Sakura de siempre, se encontró con una fiera…

-¡¿Cuándo vas a admitirlo?-cuestionó Sakura, al tiempo que le arrojaba sus zapatos.

-¿Admitir qué?-respondió Fye confundido.

-Que tienes sexo con la secretaria-dijo Sakura elevando la voz.

-Pero…Eso es mentira, amor-intentaba apaciguarla Fye, evitando los objetos que le arrojaba- Había mucho trabajo y ella sólo quiso quedarse un rato…

-¡¿Ella? ¿Me engañas con tu recepcionista?- Ahora ella formaba un bollo con las ropas del rubio- ¡Si yo me quedo a trabajar de más, me dices que soy adicta al trabajo y me molestas, pero NO, si tú trabajas hasta tarde es por tu música!

- Tú eres adicta al trabajo, tienes todo un estudio en tu casa, una sala de conferencias y ya hiciste 75 trailers este mes-enumeró Fye perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura lo dejó exponer su punto de vista con una mirada gélida.

-Y ni siquiera puedo hablar de que el sexo es malo, ¡POR QUE YA NO RECUERDO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TUVIMOS RELACIONES!

-¡ES SUFICIENTE! ¡Tuviste relaciones con ella! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!-exclamó Sakura dejando en el suelo el bollo de ropa.-Estoy segura de que nunca me amaste, así que ya puedes salir de mi casa- entonces le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

-Piensa muy bien lo que estás haciendo, Sakura .-intentó aplacarla el rubio.

-Sal de mi casa-replicó la castaña amenazadoramente.

Ya fuera, Sakura echó llave a las puertas de la casa, y fue directo a su habitación, para salir al balcón y hacer la típica escenita, en frente del limpiador de la piscina.

-¡Aquí están tus cosas, y ojalá seas muy feliz con ella!-gritó Sakura tirando el bollo de ropa del músico.

-Sabes, ese es tu problema, Sakura. Tu arruinas cada relación que tienes, eso es lo que haces.-decía Fye exasperado- Nadie está a tu altura. Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, pero no eres lo que necesito…

-¡No! No empieces, Fye. Yo nunca te engañaría.

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Pero eres muy rara, debes ser la única mujer en la Tierra que pueda romper con su novio, sin llorar, ni lagrimear un poquito!

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que no pueda llorar?-respondió Sakura, pero entonces se agarró el pecho como si le doliera algo. Fye la miró.- Reflujo gástrico. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-No lo hice, estaba preocupado por mí.

-Ok, por qué no solo me dices que te acostaste con ella, ya no lo niegues, por favor sácame este peso de encima- le rogaba Sakura dolida.

Mientras el limpiador miraba a Fye y con la cabeza le advertía que debía seguir negando si no quería morir. Pero torpemente, Fye respondió:

-Está bien, sí, lo hicimos. Ella está enamorada de mí y es hermosa- Fye hizo una mueca a Sakura- ¿Estás contenta?

Ella no respondió y corrió hasta la puerta principal, quedando cara a cara con Fye, con una expresión realmente escalofriante.

-¡¿Acaso me preguntaste si estaba contenta? Y así fue como Fye recibió el puñetazo de su vida, ante la mirada compasiva del sirviente de Sakura.

* * *

**Porfa, diganme que les pareció. Los reviews se agradecen**...

**Realmente espero que esta historia les guste**

**Nos vemos, en el próximo capi**

**Bye**


	2. Mejores Amigas

¡**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Ustedes me animan a seguir la historia, son los mejores!**

**Sé que este capítulo les va a gustar…Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor pertenece a Clamp (No saben las ganas que tengo de robarles)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Amigas a Distancia.**

Sólo había una luz encendida en la elegante mansión de L.A. Sí uno se acercaba lo suficiente podría escuchar fuertes e incontrolables sollozos provenientes de su interior.

Un joven moreno de ojos oscuros pero cálidos, entró corriendo a pesar de su sorpresa. Su hermanita nunca lloraba, no desde…esa ocasión, por lo cual algo muy horrible debió haber pasado. Ya se encargaría de castigar a ese Fye…

Sin pensar subió corriendo las escaleras y atravesó la puerta de su habitación para verla… ¿haciendo muecas extrañas?

-¿Qué dem…?-

-TOUYA!-gritó Sakura abrazando a su hermano.

- No estabas llorando- lo estaba afirmando.

-No.

- Entonces, ¿qué demonios intentabas hacer? ¿Deformarte aún más la cara?

-Hmph- Sakura frunció el ceño e hinchó las mejillas. Sólo Touya la molestaba así a sus 26 años…- Qué pesado eres…

-¿Me contarás o no?-insistió el moreno. Sabía que intentaba llorar…sin resultado-¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura dudó en contarle, pero al ver su mirada llena de sincera preocupación, se rindió.

-Terminé con Fye. Me engañaba con la recepcionista.-"Esa golfa" pensó.

-Te lo dije.-dijo Touya suspirando como si fuera una niña caprichosa.

-¡Mentira, no dijiste nada!- negó exasperada.

- Te dije que si terminaban contigo es porque son gays…

-Eh…Fye es un mujeriego. Nada gay

-See…pero no dudes que parecía con esos aires de divo…-comentó Touya imaginándolo en un diván con un abrigo de piel y prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo para disipar la horrible imagen mental-…O imbéciles totales.

Sakura rió con ganas. Touya era lo mejor para animarla con su humor agresivo y su cariño.

-Bueno, estás lo suficientemente bien como para que no tenga que acompañarte toda la noche en tus intentos de "llorar como una magdalena"?- preguntó Touya dejando traslucir por primera vez su cansancio.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura dejaron ver, a su vez compasión, Touya era un reconocido cardiólogo pero aun así, no se daba lujo de descansar muy seguido, y para colmo había peleado con su esposa; razón por la cuál de vez en cuando iba a dormir a su casa.

-Estoy bien, Touya, en serio-le aseguró-Ve a descansar. Siempre tengo una habitación preparada para ti.

El alto hombre moreno sonrió y besó la frente de su hermana a modo de despedida y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

Apenas salió de su habitación, Sakura corrió a conectarse, se le había ocurrido una idea genial:

Viajar a otro país en las vacaciones de Navidad.

No es que no quería a su hermano, sino que no podía soportar ser Sakura Kinomoto, experta en trailers. Hasta le parecía escuchar a la voz en off haciendo una breve reseña de su vida…

"Sakura Kinomoto lo tenía todo: La casa, el novio, el trabajo ideal…"

-¡Urgh!- con urgencia la castaña cortó esa imagen mental y se propuso a buscar un país en donde se hablara inglés.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tomoyo no podía sentirse más patética…Estaba en su pequeña cabaña da cuentos de hadas, llorando como una magdalena y preparando té, mientras intentaba entrar en calor. Para editar unos artículos enviados por Kurogane entre una docena de mails con el subjet "Perdóname", "Llámame" y el clásico "Puedo explicarlo". Más sola que nunca. Más agraviada que nunca.

Entonces, se dio cuenta del triste y patético cuadro que representaba su vida:

Ella de rodillas, suplicando y muriendo de amor por Kurogane Suwa, (ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos) mientras este la engañaba con Hibiki de Relaciones, su prometida, seguramente en un restaurant elegante, hablando de lo tonta qué era. Y aún sí ella le hacía favores…

Quiso matarse con el gas proveniente de las hornallas, pero… recibió un mensaje instantáneo. Lo iba ignorar, pero la curiosidad pudo más:

-Hola. Tu casa es adorable.-pudo leer en la pantalla.

Para su asombro, quién sea le seguía escribiendo:

-¿Está disponible para las vacaciones de Navidad?

Tomoyo, feliz por esa oportunidad de escapar, respondió apresurada.

-Muchas gracias, está disponible pero con una condición:

-Claro, la que quieras.

-Quiero intercambiar casas contigo.

"Mis amigos lo hacen, no me hará daño probar una vez"-pensó la morena.

Sakura quedó pensativa unos segundos. Nunca había intercambiado casas. Y menos con un completo desconocido, no sabía si podía ser un asesino serial o algo así…

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tomoyo.-añadió esperando no espantar a su salvador cibernético.

Sakura sonrió allá en L.A., tenía un buen presentimiento respecto a esta Tomoyo…

-Acepto. Mi nombre es Sakura. Mucho gusto. Pero…

-¿Cuál es tu condición?-preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo.

-¿Hay hombres allá?-preguntó Sakura esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Cero hombres. –le aseguró Tomoyo "Espero que no se le ocurra pasar por casa"- Y tú donde vives, Sakura?

-L.A-se limitó a teclear la castaña.

Tomoyo saltó de alegría, esto era lo mejor que le podía pasar. ¡Nunca había ido a la glamorosa L.A!

Lo mejor de todo era que a kilómetros de Kurogane….

Siguieron chateando durante horas, al principio para acordar cosas acerca del viaje y lo que podían esperar allá. Pero sin darse cuenta empezaron a hablar acerca de las razones por las cuales deseaban cambiar de casas, riendo se dieron cuenta de que huían por la misma razón.

Cuando Tomoyo al fin dejó de chatear con Sakura sonrió. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Sakura, por su parte, animadísima empezó a hacer sus maletas, deseando que su nueva mejor amiga pase un buen rato en el hogar donde había sufrido tantos males de amores.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capi, aunque quizas haya salido un poco a mi manera**

**Muchisimas gracias otra vez, nos vemos!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero los exámenes me están volviendo loca :S! Espero disfruten este capi, pues es donde conocen a sus galanes!**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor es de Clamp (Quiero un Syaoran!)**

**

* * *

Capítulo 3- Sorpresa**

Sakura Kinomoto, avanzaba casi corriendo por el aeropuerto, debido al entusiasmo; presentó su equipaje al inspector con seguridad de que no encontrarían nada malo.

En el hombre, mientras inspeccionaba su valija crecía una expresión de incredulidad, por lo que llamó a un compañero para comentarle en voz baja su asombro por el contenido ordenado meticulosamente.

-¡Esta tipa está loca!-susurró solo para su amigo. El otro solo sonrió en complicidad.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Sí, por favor pase por aquí-le indicó el inspector de seguridad.

El viaje pasó sin contratiempos, mientras la mujer cerraba sus ojos esmeraldas para descansar.

_¿Qué podría salir mal?-_pensó ingenuamente.

/ /

Tomoyo emocionadísima arrastraba su enorme maleta por el aeropuerto. Nunca había ido a L.A., pero esperaba que fuera mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba y…que a Kurogane no se le ocurriera molestarle en sus mini-vacaciones.

Tomoyo volvió a revisar la hoja con las indicaciones que Sakura le había dado por chat, para asegurarse de estar en la dirección correcta. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡La hermosa mansión frente a ella sería suya por esas 2 semanas!

Con los ojos amatistas brillantes de la emoción, corrió a descubrir todo lo que le aguardaba en casa de su amiga: Una piscina, un pequeño gimnasio, un hermoso y bien iluminado dormitorio, montones y montones de películas con un reproductor tan avanzado…que sinceramente no sabía cómo usar.

Salió a respirar esa suave brisa seca que levantaba pequeñas hojas color carmesí que se enredaban en su largo cabello negro, pero en ese momento unas pequeñas hojas de la invernal planta se introdujeron en sus ojos azules. Iba a restregarse los ojos, pero entonces una mano masculina la detiene…

-Permítame, Señorita.- pidió un guapísimo hombre con acento británico.

-Ah…yo- balbuceó Tomoyo. Observó mejor al desconocido frente a ella. Era alto, de cabello corto de un color negro medianoche y ojos celestes. Pensaría que era el típico niño rico si no fuera por su estilo casual…

-No se preocupe- Se inclinó para soplar suavemente sus ojos irritados, observando detenidamente el rostro femenino- Son las Santa Ana*, dicen que cuando soplan, todo puede ocurrir…-añadió con voz misteriosa y… ¿sexy?

-Muchas gracias, Sr.…-le agradeció Tomoyo, preguntándose su nombre…

-Eriol. Sólo llámame Eriol.-respondió el moreno deslumbrándola con su perfecta sonrisa

-Está bien, Eriol. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Hmm…Vine a entregar este álbum a Sakura, pero…

-Oh! La Srta. Sakura se encuentra en Inglaterra, si gustas yo puedo encargarme del compacto.- ofreció la morena. El hombre le entregó el cd complacido.

-Gracias, mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Tomoyo. Gusto en conocerte-respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Tomoyo. Desearía quedarme a platicar, pero tengo un compromiso. ¡Nos vemos!- empezó a despedirse Eriol con una leve sonrisa.

- Hasta luego.-se despidió la chica de ojos azules.

La chica lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista al doblar la esquina, sintiendo el viento de Santa Ana con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía un buen presentimiento respecto a ese Eriol…

_Lo mejor ahora sería dar una vuelta por este lujoso vecindario-_pensó Tomoyo sonriente.

/

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche que la conducía hasta su "hogar por 2 semanas". Pensaba en los acontecimientos recientes y se preguntaba si no había sido muy impulsiva al haber aceptado así como así la propuesta de Tomoyo…Pero eso era lo que la hacía ser "Sakura": confiaba demasiado en las personas que le causaban una buena impresión.

Lo cual le recordaba a cierto rubio que quería olvidar…

-¿Señorita?-la llamó educadamente el chofer.

-¿Si?

-No puedo avanzar más allá. La separa 1 km de distancia de su destino. ¿Podría llegar hasta allí, sola?

-¿Eh?-se sobresaltó la ojiverde-¿Habla en serio?

-Me temo que sí. ¿Podría?

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Sakura indignada.

Minutos después, la castaña se encontraba fuera del vehículo con todas sus pertenencias, mientras el chofer se alejaba lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Brrr! Odio el frío-murmuró Sakura enfurruñada. Prácticamente, sólo porque era muy friolenta había aceptado vivir en L.A…

Tomó sus maletas y empezó la larga caminata hasta la cabaña de Tomoyo_. Al menos tendré menos frío si me mantengo en movimiento_-pensó la castaña intentando animarse.

**Luego de una hora y media**… Sakura agotada se tira en el sofá por unos minutos, para luego levantar sus maletas hasta el dormitorio gruñendo.

Una vez acomodada se coloca su pijama y se dispone a ver televisión, pero para su mala suerte sólo pasan especiales de Navidad aburridos y…películas románticas.

-¡Ugh! ¿Ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer para divertirme? Estoy más sola aquí que en mi hogar…-se quejó Sakura.-Mejor bajo a curiosear a ver qué encuentro…

Pero para su decepción en la pintoresca y pequeña cabaña no había nada demasiado interesante, excepto…

-Hmm…Parece que a Tomoyo le gusta el sake fuerte-observó Sakura en voz alta al ver toda una estantería llena de bebidas alcohólicas con especial preferencia por la _cerveza de arroz_…-Bueno, qué más da, beberé una copa y sólo una…-prosiguió con su monólogo intentando convencerse de que solo bebería _una copa.- _Sip, sólo una porque sé controlarme

_Sí como no…_ Por su baja tolerancia al alcohol, la castaña se encontraba ebria a la 2da. copa. Que no fue la última… A la 5ta. Ya se encontraba cantando a grito pelado "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers:

And I just can't look its killing me….. (_No puedo mirar, Está matandome_)  
And taking control….. _( Y tomando el control_)  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea…. (_Celos, convirtiendo santos en el mar_)  
Swimming through sick lullabies … (_Nadando entre enfermizos arrullos_)  
Choking on your alibis …. (_Chockeado por tus coartadas_ )  
But it's just the price I pay … (_Pero es el precio que debo pagar_)  
Destiny is calling me ….. (_El destino está llamándome_)  
Open up my eager eyes ….( _Abro mis ojos con ansia_)  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside … (_Porque soy el Sr. Lado Bueno_)

Por suerte, no había vecinos cerca. O ya habrían huido…

En eso, escucha como alguien abre la puerta. Con curiosidad casi felina, Sakura observa asomar la cabeza castaña de un hombre. Quién apenado se da cuenta que la mujer que cantaba tan horriblemente no era su querida amiga Tomoyo…

-Erh…Hola-saluda apenado un hombre alto y de complexión atlética con dulces ojos color ámbar.

-Oh! Hola!- lo saluda sonriente una Sakura no muy sobria. _Es cierto, no hay hombres por aquí… ¡Sino Dioses Griegos!_-pensó la ojiverde examinándolo con la mirada.

-Mmm… ¿puedo pasar? Hace mucho frío…-comentó el chico sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Oh, si! Perdón, pasa por favor- respondió la joven avergonzada.

-Gracias. No sabía que Tomoyo tenía amigas tan bonitas. Ni que intercambiaban casas- soltó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura notó por la cercanía que no era la única que no se encontraba en sus cabales…

-¿Quieres algo para beber?-ofreció Sakura, pensando- _Lástima que solo sé donde guarda el alcohol…_

_-_Gracias-el castaño la miró penetrantemente por unos segundos- Tu rostro me dice que no sabes donde guarda las cosas Tomoyo…-la mujer asintió sonrojada a lo que el joven sonrió- Entonces, sírveme una copa de sake.

Luego de un par de copas, Sakura supo que se llamaba Syaoran Li y que era el casi-hermano de Tomoyo, por lo que cada vez que salía a beber dormía en el sofá sobre el cual estaban platicando.

Con una copa más terminaron hablando de sexo y relaciones fallidas…

-¿Sabes? Siempre me dijeron que era muy mala besando… y pésima en la cama-comentó Sakura apenada y con las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡No lo creo! Eso es imposible-exclamó Syaoran atónito.

-Pues lo es, varios ex me lo dijeron y eso es algo que una chica no olvida-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa triste. Syaoran la miró con pena-Bueno, creo que esta situación se está poniendo peligrosa…Así que: Buenas Noches.

Y lo besó. ¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN! ¿Lo besó? Syaoran la miró calmadamente.

-Umm, esto no es algo que yo haga…eh-intentaba excusarse Sakura.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Syaoran con voz seductora.

-Erh…Besar a desconocidos. Mmm. ¿Podrías…?

-Sí-respondió el castaño besándola con suavidad.

La castaña cerró sus ojos esmeraldas. No podía creer que pudiera tener tanta química con un perfecto desconocido…Pero antes de lo que ella quisiera, Syaoran se estaba alejando.

-Eso estuvo bien-dijo Sakura jadeando.

-¿Sólo _bien_?-cuestionó Syaoran arqueando una ceja. ÉL lo había sentido más que_ bien_…

-¡No! ¡Estuvo excelente!-se le escapó a la castaña, pero añadió en un hilito de voz- No creo que debamos seguir…

-¿No quieres? ¿O es porque te han dicho que _eres mala_?

-Sí, quiero. Pero como dije antes, una chica no olvida eso…

-Pues para mí eres una chica de lo más interesante…

Sakura reanimada, toma una copa y sube las escaleras con paso seductor, haciendo señas para que la siga.

-Lo ves? Para mí, ya eres mejor de lo que crees.

* * *

**Bien, solo algunos comentarios:**

**Es vergonzoso pero…solo al averiguar para este fic me dí cuenta que los "Santa Ana" que mencionan en la peli, se refieren a los vientos secos o desérticos que suele haber en la zona de California…**

**Y respecto a la estantería de sake y otras bebidas alcohólicas de Tomoyo…recordé un capítulo de Tsubasa en el cual Sakura encuentra a todos…con una resaca terrible! Jajaja! Y la loca de Tomoyo admite que le gusta mucho el sake fuerte…**

**Ya dicho lo que debía decir…Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi. Agradezco a todos los que siguen mi historia y me envían reviews por su apoyo. ¡Sin ustedes esta historia no seguiría!**

**Intentaré subir más rápido los capis, nos vemos**


	4. En el pais de la otra

**Hola otra vez! Bueno respondiendo a la pregunta de Mimi-serenity, fue en un capítulo del manga, cuando se quedaron en el país de Piffle y celebraron el haber tomado la carrera tomando sake…**

**Por cierto muchísimas gracias a todas (y todos) por los reviews. Me dan ánimos para seguir a pesar de lo pesado que se está volviendo el cole *suspiro***

**Disclaimer: SCC pertenece a las fantabulosas Clamp.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4- Encajo perfectamente…en el país de la otra**

Una bella mujer de corto cabello castaño y de delicada complexión dormía apaciblemente, cuando unos débiles pero molestos rayos de sol, iluminaban su rostro. La mujer abrió los ojos revelando unas orbes esmeraldas. Estaba de muy buen humor, pero no recordaba por qué….

De repente le pareció que la cama era más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Volteó. Entonces vió a un joven de desordenados cabellos color chocolate de hermosas y masculinas facciones durmiendo angelicalmente. A su lado y por lo que podía ver, posiblemente estaba desnudo…

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó asustada y sorprendida.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-correspondió al grito.-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué gritas así?-preguntó Syaoran buscando con la mirada a un intruso sin darse cuenta que era él…

Sakura lo observó más detenidamente, recordando la noche anterior y a medida que recordaba mejor, un delatador rubor fue cubriendo su rostro…

-Mmm…Bu-buenos días, por favor di-dime que no n-no lo hicimos-tartamudeó cubriéndose el rostro.

-Quisiera decirte que no lo hicimos pero…-respondió el castaño ligeramente sonrojado, señalando su ropa o mejor dicho su falta de ropa…

La chica se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la nariz.-No puede ser.-murmuró avergonzada y adolorida. Se recordó mentalmente no volver a beber de esa manera.

El joven al notarla tan avergonzada, se cubrió con otra sábana y mirándola con ternura, decidió tomar su ropa y darle privacidad.

-Iré a prepararte café.-musitó con voz suave, saliendo de la pequeña habitación.

/

Por otra parte, la morena Tomoyo entró a su hogar temporal, con un resoplido de satisfacción. Había hecho una buena acción, por lo que se sentía feliz consigo misma. Había sido tan egoísta, siempre preocupándose por hacer feliz a Kurogane porque de esa forma ella se sentiría feliz. O al menos eso creía…Hablando del Rey de Roma, Suwa Kurogane. Su celular sonó con el tono que había asignado especialmente para él…

Revisó su mail. Quizás valiera la pena.

"_Eres muy cruel conmigo, Tomoyo, no contestas mis mails, ni mis llamadas. Sólo quería decirte que realmente te quiero, pero…estoy muy confundido. Necesito tiempo para pensar…_

_¿Cómo puedo alcanzarte? Dime dónde estás quedándote…_

_Por cierto, te llegó mi paquete? Es muy importante para mí que lo revises lo antes posible. Significaría mucho para mí, si no te importa podrías reenviármelo revisado para el jueves?_

_Muchas gracias_

_Kurogane"_

¡Hmpf! Revisó su correo y allí estaba: Un paquete con artículos escritos por Kurogane. ¿Cómo la encontró? Y más importante ¿por qué debía darle trabajo en sus vacaciones?

Esperando terminar rápidamente con ese trabajo, revisó sus papeles y de entre ellos cayó su pequeño diario. Se sentía patética por tener un diario como cualquier colegiala a sus 27 años, pero se sentía más patética por seguir enamorada de Kurogane…Parecía el destino, el pequeño cuaderno había caído abierto, justo en las páginas correspondientes a la semana antes de su viaje:

"**He descubierto que casi todo lo escrito sobre el amor es verdad. Shakespeare dijo: **_**"Los viajes terminan en encuentros de amantes**_**" Qué extraordinaria idea. En lo personal no lo he experimentado, pero pienso que Shakespeare sí…Pienso en el amor más de lo que debería.**

**Me asombra el poder que tiene para alterar y definir nuestras vidas. Por cierto, Shakespeare también dijo: **_**"El amor es ciego**_**" Eso es algo que sé que es verdad.**

**Para algunos, inexplicablemente, el amor se desvanece.**

**Otros simplemente lo pierden.**

**Pero claro, también se puede encontrar el amor. Aunque solo dure una noche…**

**Existe también otra clase de amor. El más cruel de todos. Aquel que mata a casi todas sus víctimas…Es el" amor no correspondido", soy experta en ese tipo de amor. **

**La mayoría de las historias de amor tratan de dos personas que se enamoran mutuamente… ¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están nuestras historias? De las que nos enamoramos solos, de las que somos víctimas de un romance desequilibrado. Somos los maldecidos entre los enamorados. Los heridos. Los no amados. Como incapacitados sin un buen lugar para estacionarse…Soy una de ellos."**

Con dolor y vergüenza recordó lo mucho que se esforzó por comprar aquel libro a Kurogane, lo tierno que fue con ella y como rompió su corazón en la fiesta donde anunciaron su boda con Hibiki… Una lágrima la traicionó, escapando de la prisión de sus ojos de mar. Pero antes de que otras lágrimas la siguieran, se enjugó los ojos y respondió con tristeza:

"_Los dos sabemos que lo que tenemos no está bien. Necesito desenamorarme de ti._

_Por favor, déjame intentarlo…_

_Tomoyo"_

/

En Inglaterra, la pareja de castaños, desayunaba en silencio, por la pena. Ahora que estaban sobrios, se sentían muuy apenados. Syaoran la miraba con una mezcla de pena y compasión. Por lo que Sakura intuyó lo que trataba de decir.

-Mmm…yo…-intentó decir la ojiverde para iniciar la conversación.-Quiero que sepas que no debes preocuparte por nada…eh…quiero decir: Me encantó conocerte y…

-T-también fue un placer conocerte-añadió Syaoran sonrojado. Entonces la miró con tristeza-Creo que debería irme. Perdón por las molestias.

Sólo entonces, Sakura recordó que ella deseaba volver a L.A.-¡Oh! Yo también debería irme.

-Hum…Sé que debes irte y…que no deseas tener una relación, pero…-Syaoran vacilaba-últimamente mi vida es muy complicada, y aunque decidieras quedarte lo mejor sería que te alejaras de mí…

-No creo que sea necesario que digas eso…

-Segura que estás bien? Tiendo a herir a las mujeres…Así que…

-No te preocupes-lo cortó la castaña-No voy a enamorarme de ti. No soy de esas chicas que se enamoran con facilidad. Al menos no como la mayoría…

-Wow! De verdad eres la chica más interesante que he conocido jamás-la elogió Syaoran.

-Si eso es un cumplido, te lo agradezco-respondió Sakura sonriendo coquetamente.

-Y lo es-le aseguró el castaño, mientras se arreglaba para enfrentar el frío del exterior-Supongo que esto no cuenta como una cita o sí?-la castaña negó- En ese caso, me salvé. Siempre olvido llamar después de una cita…

Sakura correspondió a la sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba el castaño, quién se acercó con el gesto dulcificado- Pero, ¿Y si quisiera llamarte?

La castaña hizo un gesto de incredulidad, sin saber qué decir, por lo que Syaoran se apresuró en añadir-Disculpa. No debí decir eso…En caso de que se retrase tu vuelo o decidas quedarte lo que queda de las fiestas, estaré en el pub con unos amigos. En caso contrario-el joven se sonrojó notoriamente-Eres maravillosa.

-Tú también eres maravilloso-respondió Sakura con las mejillas encendidas.-Adiós.

Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Ya no sabía si quería volver a L.A o no…

/

Una joven de largo cabello negro se encontraba hablando animadamente con un simpático anciano…

-¡Es increíble! ¡Usted trabajó en Hollywood! Debió ser algo genial, el Hollywood de ahora es tan glamoroso…-exclamó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, mi niña… ¡Era mejor!-contestó Arthur sonriendo también-Las películas buenas no se medían por estupideces como la taquilla…

Con la mirada dulcificada, Tomoyo recordó cómo conoció al Viejo Arthur:

_Estaba volviendo de hacer unas compras, cuando observó a un viejecito caminar con dificultad y mirar hacia todos lados. Parecía perdido y por lo que recordaba no vivía lejos de su casa…Con cuidado se acercó y salió del vehículo._

_-Disculpe señor, ¿le molestaría que lo llevara a su casa?-preguntó amablemente la joven._

_Confundido, le responde con otra pregunta:-¿Acaso sabe dónde vivo?_

_-…Creo que sí-dudó Tomoyo, pero sonrió para darle seguridad._

_-¡Qué bien! ¡Al menos usted lo sabe!-sonrió irónicamente el anciano._

_La joven rió encantada por su ingenio. Ya acomodados, el viejecito se presentó como Arthur y le comentó que vivía en aquella casa desde hace casi 50 años, pero al demolerse las casas de sus antiguos vecinos, terminaba confundido._

_-Eres de Surrey-comentó Arthur al salir._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida._

_-Cary Grant también era de Surrey, tienen un acento un poco diferente a los demás ingleses.-comentó con soltura el anciano._

_Tomoyo se quedó callada. No sabía si ya estaba desvariando o algo así…Luego decidió seguirle la corriente:_

_-Entonces, ¿trabajas en el negocio de las películas?_

_-Sí, sí trabajaba. Era escritor._

La impresionaba e indignaba como alguien tan talentoso como él (ganador de un Globo de Oro), terminara tan solo y abandonado…Decidida, lo invitó a cenar con ella.

El gran comedor de aquel lujoso restaurante los recibió cálidamente con su ambiente de bar bohemio, una mezcla de lo moderno y lo clásico. Hablaron amenamente durante largo rato acerca de su vida en Hollywood, hasta que Arthur con una mirada cargada de significado interrogó a Tomoyo:

-¿Sabes qué me he estado preguntando toda la noche?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué lo estoy molestando con tantas preguntas?

-No. Me pregunto por qué una hermosa jovencita como tú decidió pasar Navidad en casa de una extraña y está cenando con un dinosaurio como yo…

Entonces, a Tomoyo se le encendieron las mejillas…Y empezó a llorar como nunca había hecho enfrente de un extraño….

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, perdónenme las fans de Eriol. Prometo que en el próximo capi aparecerá más seguido! Simplemente no podía evitar poner al viejo Arthur, jajaja! Es tan tierno y simpático, además de que fue el que unió a Iris y Miles.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! No duden en escribirme (aunque sean tomatazos)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi!**


	5. La protagonista de mi vida

**Hola! Al fin el 5to capi! Jajaja! Perdonen la demora pero estuve sin internet por un tiempo… ¿Verdad que es una maravillosa peli? Se me está haciendo un poco problemático seguir por todo esto del último año en el cole, además que no quiero que este capi sea una copia de la peli (el anterior me salió casi igual!)**

**Agradezco bastante a kilalaselene, mimi-serenity (no creo que te arrepientas de leer TRC, es simplemente genial!), Ravishing girl ,Tinavb y Chika-Phantom- Li .**

**Capítulo 5- La protagonista de mi vida**

Esa noche, Tomoyo Daidouji no pensó una sola vez en Kurogane Suwa por primera vez en 3 años. Por muy extraño que suene, se pasó gran parte de la noche, pensando en un viejecito de alrededor de 90 años y en sus sabias palabras…

Siempre hizo a un lado sus propios deseos por agradar a los demás, en especial a la persona que amaba…Lo cual daba como resultado esas terribles heridas que cargaba en su corazón…y la inmensa cuenta a su psicoterapeuta. _Si hubiera conocido antes al viejo Arthur, no la habría acumulado_-pensó la morena con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ella _ debería_ actuar como la protagonista de la película de su vida y _no como la mejor amiga. Quizás _inconscientemente había actuado así toda su vida. Esta vez era su momento de brillar.

_Solo _por ahora se limitaría a hacer una pequeña cena de Hanukka con Arthur y sus amigos y si tenía suerte invitaría a Eriol…Parecía una buena persona o _más bien parecía bastante atractivo_…

Ahora… ¿cómo lo encontraría?

-Déjame eso a mí, Tomoyo- la sorprendió el viejo Arthur con mirada astuta.

Tomoyo dio un respingo. No se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en casa del anciano, pues le era tan natural la rutina de visitarlo por las mañanas.

-Veo que has descubierto mi secreto- rió la morena.

-Eriol es un conocido mío. Espero que no sea el grandísimo idiota que te hace sufrir.

-Puedes estar tranquilo: No lo es-respondió Tomoyo mirándolo a los ojos. No entendía cómo podía estar hablando de algo así tan serenamente y sin sonrojarse.-Sin embargo me encantaría invitarlo a nuestra cena de Hanukka.

-Pues tus deseos son órdenes para mí- respondió Arthur con aire burlón.-No te preocupes por los invitados, tú solo preocúpate por estar bellísima.

Por esa razón, la chica estuvo radiante todo el día. Hasta siguió sin recordar a Kurogane y a sus dichosos informes. Sólo pensó en lo mucho que se divertiría en esa noche y…en descubrir si ese hombre tan apuesto era tan caballeroso como parecía.

/

¿Y si no estaba allí? ¡¿Y si la había olvidado?. La mujer de cabello castaño se hacía estas preguntas una y otra vez. Se sentía estúpida e insegura como una colegiala, después de todo, una mujer de su edad no se quedaría en un país que no conocía y donde se aburría por un hombre…Bueno, más bien un dios griego.

Finalmente un destello de decisión iluminó sus ojos verdes y entró valerosamente al pub.

El dios griego en cuestión, se encontraba conversando distraídamente con un par de amigos y miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta. Era algo tonto, pero esperaba que la extranjera de cabello castaño y ojos verdes atravesara esa puerta…

Como enviada por Dios, la extranjera atravesó esa puerta y se puso a buscar al castaño con aire tímido.

Shaoran Li la saludó con una mano para llamar su atención, ella le sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente al verlo acercarse de una manera tan… ¿cómo decirlo? _Sexy_…

Sakura lo abrazó en cuánto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-Decidiste quedarte-musitó correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Decidí darle una oportunidad a Inglaterra – replicó ella sin querer soltarlo.

Ambos se miraron profundamente y fueron a platicar a una mesa cercana.

Esta sería una noche larga e inolvidable para ambos castaños.

Shaoran estaba prácticamente cargando a Sakura hasta su habitación. Otra vez, la pobre se había pasado con la bebida. _La próxima vez, en vez de fijar mi atención en sus gestos y el hipnótico sonido de su voz, observaré cuantas copas acerca a su boca-_se prometió soltando un suspiro.

La depositó con delicadeza en la cama y como si fuera una niña pequeña la arropó y le deseó buenas noches con un beso en la frente.

El hombre de ojos color ámbar observó con ternura a su bella durmiente por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Pero la tecnología rompió el dulce momento, tenía una llamada perdida. _Mei Ling_.

El castaño suspiró resignado. No podía estar invadiendo su privacidad de esa manera, por lo que acarició sus cabellos en forma de despedida, sin embargo una mano delicada evitó que se alejara.

-Quédate conmigo. Por favor- susurró en sueños la bella durmiente (pero de borrachera).

-Por supuesto-respondió con una cálida sonrisa. ¿Qué importa si duerme y no puede escucharme?

/

Esa noche, Tomoyo estaba muy relajada y se veía bella con tanta naturalidad. Definitivamente era muy diferente a cómo se sentía y se arreglaba cuando salía con Kurogane.

Siempre estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, y no se permitía lucir ropa cómoda y a su estilo porque su querido moreno, quería que estuviera infartantemente sexy, para que todo hombre alrededor pudiera envidiarlo… Enrojeció al darse cuenta que estaba comparando inconscientemente a Eriol y a Kurogane.

-¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo?-le preguntó el joven a su lado.

-No es nada, solo recordé algo vergonzoso- repuso la amatista con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Pues yo también recordé algo-comentó con aire gruñón Henry, un amigo de Arthur.

-¿Qué recordaste, vejete?-preguntó burlón Jules, otro anciano.

-Que este vejestorio aquí presente, siempre fue un casanovas-repuso señalando a Arthur con la cabeza.

-No me extraña que empieces a desvariar. ¡Siempre estuviste chiflado!-replicó el aludido.

Jóvenes y no tan jóvenes rieron encantados.

-Entonces… ¿No eras un donjuán?-insistió Eriol con aire divertido.

-¡Nunca! Me casé muy joven.

-Eso fue porque se eligió a la mejor chica.-soltó Henry.

-No quería que se la quitáramos-contraatacó Bill, el otro amigo.-Marion era simplemente encantadora…

-Tenía una risa preciosa.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué tenía una cola preciosa?-preguntó Arthur fingiendo estar ofendido, causando las risas de todos los presentes.

-Dijo que tenía una RISA preciosa-lo corrigió Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Pero la cola no estaba nada mal.-lo picó el loco de Jules.

-¡Ah! ¡Están locos! ¡Son unos viejos chiflados!-exclamó Arthur con falso enfado.

-Y tú Eriol, eres un casanovas?- interrogó Henry al joven. Arthur y Tomoyo lo miraron con interés.

-Lamentablemente no. Soy un hombre de una sola mujer-el corazón de Tomoyo se sintió ligeramente estrujado al escuchar eso- Y esa mujer se llama Kaho Mitsuki, una preciosa actriz que ha visto un "no sé qué" en mí. No sé qué he hecho para que se fijara en alguien como yo, pero estoy muy feliz por ello.

El pequeño discurso de Eriol le recordó bastante al discurso que ella daba al principio de su enfermiza relación con Kurogane, por lo que a pesar de que le dolía verlo tan enamorado de la tal Kaho rogaba que al menos la relación de Eriol saliera bien…

Arthur como buen observador que era, notó al instante la química entre Tomoyo y Eriol. Sonrió complacido. No era el idiota que tanto hacía sufrir a su "hija adoptiva".

-Bien. Dejemos solos a estos jóvenes y volvamos a nuestros pañales.-bromeó el viejo Arthur.

-Está bien. Así podrás contarnos la verdad acerca de tu vida antes de Marion…-rezongó Henry.

-Tenía ganas de observar de cerca esa piscina-terció Jules.

-Seguros que estarán bien?- los interrogó Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto niña! No nací ayer!-rió Arthur- Vámonos, vejetes.

Y con una agilidad impresionante para ser ancianos, dejaron solos a Tomoyo y Eriol en el comedor.

-A pesar de ser nueva aquí, tal parece que ya conquistaste a los viejos pilares de Hollywood.

-Así parece- repuso sonriendo. Eriol se quedó muy quieto, observándola intensamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó nerviosa. Por alguna razón parecía que la distancia prudencial que mantenía Eriol se acortaba drásticamente.

-Nada.-repuso como saliendo de un trance y se alejó rápidamente.- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana al estudio? Tengo un buen presentimiento contigo respecto a la música. Kaho odia la música.

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír burlonamente, ignorando la desazón. Estaba segura de que Eriol la besaría.

Por supuesto, pero no pidas que cante, mi voz es terrible.

Entonces…-Estuvo a punto de usar la técnica del seductor falsamente despistado "Acaso es una cita?". Pero en cuestión de segundos recordó a su novia- nos veremos mañana a las 10. Tienes unas-observó su reloj con diversión- 10 horas para mejorar esa terrible voz. ¡Adiós!

¡Adiós!- Tomoyo rió con ganas- ¡Oye! Olvidaste tus llaves, piensas volver caminando a tu casa que está al otro lado del valle?

Eriol rió con ganas. _El nunca había sido despistado_, era casi como si estuviera enamorado. Corriendo volvió a entrar a la casa a buscar lo que había olvidado. Tomoyo seguía riendo tímidamente.

-Eres muy mala, lo sabías.- la reprochó Eriol con aire divertido- Mira que burlarte de alguien que no está en sus 5 sentidos…

- ¡Jajaja! Lo siento, pero no pareces encajar en la categoría de los despistados.

- Esto fue…solo un pequeño desliz-soltó Eriol con mirada enigmática y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, inconscientemente su boca quedó en las comisuras de los labios de Tomoyo, lo cual encendió sensaciones dormidas en la amatista. Fue como una pequeña descarga de adrenalina. Por un momento quiso enredar sus largos dedos en ese cabello de medianoche y percibir intensamente su aroma a misterio - Buenas noches, no puedo dejar sola a mi Kaho.- murmuró separándose a su pesar.

-Mmm…Buenas noches, Eriol.- musitó Tomoyo un poco aturdida. Si tan solo volteaba un poquito hubiera averiguado si Eriol realmente quiso besarla de una forma apasionada o si se acercó de más por producto de la bebida.

-_Qué extraño-_pensó.- _No he pensado en Kurogane. _Cuando cualquier hombre se le acercaba inmediatamente lo comparaba con Kurogane sin importar que pudieran ser mejores, ella siempre prefería a su jefe. Esta vez, ella se había olvidado del moreno de sus desdichas por otro moreno imposible de alcanzar.

**¡Perdonen la demora! No importa cuántas veces lo diga, perdóóoooooooon! Me tardé mucho, y la verdad es que ahora debería estar haciendo el último trabajo con el que puedo decir que termino el bachillerato, pero decidí terminar este capítulo. Probablemente, dentro de 2 semanas voy a estar más libre y pueda normalizar la subida de los capis…**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capi! La última parte no sucedió en la película fue pura invención mía, espero que no les moleste. Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capi! Adios! **


	6. Citas

_**Jejeje! Lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero muchas gracias a Tinavb, **__**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft**__** (vaya tu sí que tienes un Nick largo) **__**y a Jettbomb por sus reviews así como a esas personas que siguen mi historia pero no se animan a dejar reviews.**_

_**Disfruten este capi!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Clamp, quienes aun ostentan los derechos de autor y otras babosadas de Sakura Card Captor…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6- Citas**

Al día siguiente, un Eriol extrañamente ansioso se encontraba parado (con mucha puntualidad) frente a la puerta de la mansión que pertenecía a Tomoyo. Al menos por ahora. No se decidía si tocar o no el timbre, no era propio de él parecer un chiquillo ansioso en su primera cita.

Dentro de la mansión, Tomoyo se encontraba arreglándose desde hace horas, quizás no se trataba de una cita en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero eso no quería decir que no podía verse "divina" y natural.

El timbre la hizo sobresaltarse y como una posesa terminó de arreglarse y consultó la hora en su reloj pulsera.

-¡Las 10:02!-rió divertida- ¡Deberé fastidiarlo por su falta de puntualidad!

Casi corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un sonriente Eriol sosteniendo una bandeja de plástico con lo que parecía varias tazas de café.

-¡¿Starbucks?-exclamó al recordar que no había desayunado aún-No debiste molestarte…

-Pero quise hacerlo-la interrumpió con tono amable- No se puede trabajar con el estómago vacío-añadió.

-Bien, en qué vamos a trabajar compañero?-preguntó entusiasmada. Pero se preocupó, en seguida- ¿No le molesta a tu novia que salgas conmigo?

-¡Eso es lo genial de Kaho!-rió Eriol- Me tiene tanta confianza. Además ayer la acompañé al aeropuerto. Viajó a Nuevo México para rodar una película independiente.

-Ah!-solo atinó a decir la morena.-¿En serio crees que voy a tomarme todos esos?

-Es que no sabía qué te gustaría.-repuso apenado.

-Tomaré el café con leche.-tomó el vaso con la bebida mencionada-Entonces, nos vamos?

-Por supuesto.

/

Syaoran se encontraba disfrutando de un reconfortante café. Era la imagen de la mismísima tranquilidad hecha persona. Pero unas lamentaciones y el ruido sordo de cosas cayendo lo sacaron de su pasividad. Se acercó a las escaleras a observar que sucedía. Una tambaleante Sakura bajaba con algo de dificultad las escaleras y se sobaba la cabeza.

-Nunca había tomado tanto.-repetía sin control con la cara enrojecida de pena.

-Estoy de acuerdo: Nadie ha tomado tanto.-replicó divertido.

Recién entonces, la mujer notó la presencia de Syaoran.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-barbotó-Eh…Nos- ¿No lo hicimos, o si?-farfulló poniéndose incluso más colorada.

Syaoran sonrió ante su expresión de niña asustada.

-No lo hicimos.

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS!

Syaoran la miró inexpresivamente. Sakura volvió a sonrojarse y empezó a balbucear con nerviosismo:

-No me refiero a "gracias a Dios" como "GRACIAS A DIOS" pero bueno tú me entiendes… ¿O no?

El moreno rió con ganas dejando confundida a la chica.

-¿Por qué no lo hicimos?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Porque, quizás sea anticuado, pero no lo hago con mujeres inconscientes…

-¡¿INCONSCIENTE? ¡Ay no! ¡Qué desastre! Solo a mi pueden pasarme estas cosas… ¿Por qué me miras así?

Sin poder evitarlo Syaoran hacía estremecer a Sakura con esa mirada tan tierna pero penetrante al mismo tiempo. Pero ella no podía evitar preguntarse qué hacía allí.

-¿Por qué te quedaste aquí, conmigo?

El hombre enrojeció en segundos y balbuceó tan nervioso como ella:

-Porque tú me lo pediste.

La mujer abrió sus ojos esmeraldas enormemente. Nunca había hecho algo así y menos con alguien con quién se acostó en una noche de borrachera. Sin embargo sentía algo diferente respecto a este… tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a fallar como Fye.

-¡Hum!-el hombre en cuestión rompió el silencio con timidez- Creo que deberías vestirte…

-Huh?-lo miró interrogante.

-Yo…no veo razón para no salir juntos. Eres la mujer más interesante que he conocido, Sakura.

Sakura sonriendo como iluminada corrió a cambiarse, mientras Shaoran se acomodaba en el sofá para esperarla y reservar una mesa en un lujoso restaurante. Sin embargo cuando iba a llamar a reservar su celular vibró.

"Olivia"-rezaba la pequeña pantalla. Entonces, salió al patio a contestar la llamada.

Sakura lo observó desde su ventana y no pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco. Se veía tan magnífico… tan sonriente y cómodo. Quién fuera con quien estaba hablando debía ser una mujer. Una mujer muy importante para Shaoran. Así decidió que si todo salía bien, descubriría de quién se trataba…

¡Pero antes debía encontrar algo decente qué ponerse!

/

Eriol y Tomoyo se habían divertido mucho. Estaban en una tienda de video preguntándose, que deberían alquilar y de paso haciendo la tarea que Arthur había encomendado a Tomoyo: Ver 20 películas con protagonistas femeninas fuertes y valientes. Eriol se conocía un montón de bandas sonoras y le hacía notar que muchas de ellas eran tan parecidas, que solo se diferenciaban por octavas.

-Aquí tienes a la Bella y la Bestia… ¡Oops! Mentira! Es Casablanca -comentó Eriol mostrándole la portada, volvió a mirar la estantería - ¡solo dos notas y tienes a la bestia!-dijo mostrando a Tomoyo la portada de Tiburón.

-¡Jajajaja! No lo había notado- respondió riendo la chica de largo cabello negro.

-Te queda mucho por aprender, chica-dijo Eriol imitando la voz de Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Tomoyo no podía dejar de reír cuando estaba con Eriol, era simplemente tan divertido. Pero entonces notó como su deslumbrante sonrisa se convertía en una mueca de desgarradora tristeza.

La morena volteó para ver que lo alteraba tanto.

Una hermosa y alta mujer pelirroja andaba muy acaramelada con un hombre bastante guapo.

Esa mujer debía ser…

-Kaho…- susurró Eriol descorazonado. En segundos, ya se encontraba fuera de la tienda pidiendo explicaciones a su novia, con una decaída

Tomoyo observándolos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque haya sido cortito…Para las que odian la pareja (oficial): EriolxKaho bueh…lo mejor se viene en el próximo capítulo ;) a Kaho la veía mejor con Touya, que al menos no parecía un niño, que con Eriol (O.o)**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	7. Averiguando cosas

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que las hayan pasado bien, para mí fueron baaastante tranquilas. Y no pude salir con mis amigas T.T Maldito cursillo! Bueh, después de todo sufriré el cursillo en marzo…**

**Muchas gracias a Jettbomb, y Tinavb, como siempre sus reviews son más que bienvenidos! Por cierto gracias Jett por entenderme. Uy! Se me alteran los nervios de imaginar a Eriol con Kaho! Simplemente no puede ser!**

**Jajaja! Ahora disfruten el capi**

**Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a las Clamp , pero esta historia (aunque basada en una peli) es totalmente mía ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7- Averiguando cosas**

Sakura se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando con intensidad a Syaoran. Este le devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad, intentando sofocar la risa. Por lo general, ese era su papel, él era quién solía intimidar a su pareja con una mirada intensa y penetrante.

Pero lo inesperado vino después. Con una cara inexpresiva (como de empleador) que no pegaba con la situación (cita romántica), la chica de ojos verdes lo acribilló con preguntas:

¿Qué carrera seguiste en la universidad?

¿Estabas seguro de que eso es lo que querías hacer?

¿En qué trabajas?

¿Qué tipo de persona eres en el trabajo?

-¡Alto, alto! Espera un momento…jajajajaja! Siento que me sudan las manos-Reía con ganas-¿Acaso no sabes cómo comportarte en una cita?

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento, es que no he estado en una cita hace taaanto tiempo!-Sakura sonrió al ver la mirada burlona de su pareja- Aún así, de verdad quiero saber acerca de ti.

-Bien. Comenzaré por responder tus múltiples preguntas-mencionó con sorna- Bien, elegí Literatura, más que nada porque es el negocio familiar y terminó gustándome. Mi madre es la famosa escritora de dramas policíacos Ieran Li. Soy editor de una revista de deportes. Ah! Y soy un editor muy malo!-la última frase la dijo con un tono tan burlón que Sakura no pudo evitar la risa.

-Ya entendí. No te acribillaré con preguntas.

-Entonces, ahora te toca a ti.- Sakura lo miró interrogante y divertida-Solo responde las mismas preguntas que me hiciste.

-Bueeno…A decir verdad escogí Marketing y no sé como terminé en el mundo del cine jajaja!

-¿Del cine?-la interrumpió Syaoran sorprendido.-¿Qué haces?

-Pues…soy realizadora de tráilers-respondió Sakura con modestia.

-Debes ser muy buena en ello. Por como lo dices, suena como que eres tu propio jefe.

-Pues sí lo soy.-admitió Sakura sonrojándose-Por lo que veo no tienes miedo a las mujeres poderosas.

-No-respondió con sinceridad-Crecí con una mujer muy talentosa y multifacética como mi madre, por lo cual no me veo intimidado por mujeres como tú.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió dulcemente y miró con ternura sus labios. Le pedía que la besara pero no como una orden que daría una mujer poderosa sino como una mujer enamorada. Syaoran no se hizo rogar.

En ese momento, Sakura olvidó todo: su intento de averiguar quiénes eran Mei Ling y Olivia, qué prácticamente todo el restaurant los miraba y que estaba besando a un completo desconocido con toda la pasión que era capaz de trasmitir.

/

Le había costado bastante, pero Tomoyo podía sentirse orgullosa de su poder de persuasión, pues había conseguido que un tristísimo y terco Eriol la acompañara a su casa luego del incidente con Kaho. Sabía que el moreno era capaz de una locura si llegaba a dejarlo solo…

Eriol se dejó caer sobre el sofá como un peso muerto.

-¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de mujeres traicioneras?-se lamentó y se dejó hundir más como si llevara toneladas extras sobre él.

-Tú no sabías que era mala-intentó consolarlo la amatista con su voz gentil.

-Sabía que no era buena-replicó el moreno con los ojos cerrados dolidos por su propio sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres beber?-ofreció Tomoyo-¿Una soda, té, café?

-¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

-¿Brandy?

-Eso servirá-aceptó Eriol, mirando a la nada. En cuanto Tomoyo volvió, siguió con su interrogatorio-¿Por qué me atrae alguien que sé que no es buena para mí?

Tomoyo tomó un aire melancólico en segundos. Se había hecho esa misma pregunta tantas veces que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Esperas estar equivocado-el moreno la miró sorprendido. Había algo tan verdadero y tan doloroso en sus palabras que no pudo evitar admirarla-Cuando hace algo malo, lo ignoras, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, si hace por casualidad algo bueno, te reconquista, ahogando las voces dentro de ti que te dicen que no es buena para ti ni para nadie.

-E-es cierto…-murmuró Eriol asombrado. La dulce Tomoyo sufría su mismo mal. Era por eso que parecía tener un aire más maduro y melancólico que su amiga Sakura, quién vivía de desilusión en desilusión pero no dejaba que esas desilusiones apagaran su sonrisa ni sus ganas de trabajar.

Por un momento deseó encontrarse con el imbécil que hacía sufrir a Tomoyo…

-…Además tengo una idea muy metida en mi mente: No puedo creer que una chica así quiera estar conmigo.- Tomoyo solo asentía con la cabeza y parecía perderse en sus recuerdos, Eriol hizo lo posible por distraerla-Sabes? Hoy me dijo que había terminado de rodar hace dos días en Nuevo México.

-Ah si?

-Sí, por lo que cuando la llamé ayer para preguntarle acerca del clima de Santa Fe, ¡debió estar en Santa Mónica! Y yo que le había preparado un regalo costoso…-La morena le acarició el brazo intentando reconfortarlo, ella había pasado por lo mismo. Eriol la estudió con la mirada-No quiero arruinar tu noche buena contándote estas cosas…

-Está bien-lo interrumpió con suavidad-Me gusta la compañía-su acompañante lucía como si quisiera auto-compadecerse. Tomoyo se levantó con determinación del sofá.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Iré a preparártelo

-Por favor no te molestes-intentó protestar pero con excesivo desánimo, lo cual causó compasión en su compañera.

-Sé que es duro que te digan: "Yo sé lo que sientes", pero…yo realmente sé lo que sientes-Eriol la miró escrutadoramente, esperaba que le contara su historia, la amatista se hundió en el sofá junto a él.

-Estaba saliendo con alguien allá en Londres. Trabajábamos en el mismo periódico. Entonces me enteré que también salía con Kaze Hibiki del depto. de Relaciones, y que estaban comprometidos-cada vez Tomoyo hablaba más rápido esperando que doliera menos, Eriol no perdía ninguna palabra-Resulta que no estaba enamorado de mí como pensaba. Yo…yo…quiero decir que entiendo lo que es sentirse lo más pequeño e insignificante que alguien pueda sentirse. Que duele como nadie imagina. Que sin importar cuantas veces cambies de peinado o vayas al gimnasio. O salgas a beber con amigas. Te acuestas pensando y re-pensando qué pudiste hacer mal, qué pequeño detalle dejaste escapar para malentenderlo. Y cómo durante ese momento pensaste que eras feliz. Luego intentas convencerte de que, algún día, el va a ver su error, aparecerte, pedirte perdón. Y finalmente, luego de un tiempo. Corto o largo, vas a un lugar nuevo y conoces a gente nueva que te hará sentir bien nuevamente y poco a poco recuperarás los trozos de tu alma-Eriol había olvidado su dolor, sentía el dolor de Tomoyo quemarle junto a una rabia que se sentía tremendamente similar a… ¿celos?-Y todos esos años de tu vida que desperdiciaste tarde o temprano empezarán a desaparecer-Tomoyo parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sin vida, sosa, abandonada a todo. Silenciosamente, Eriol le ofreció la copa de brandy que no había podido beber por escucharla. La observó probar un sorbo.

-Entonces, ¿viniste a recuperarte?-Tomoyo asintió y rió con amargura-¿Acaso es el tipo que te envió los fragmentos?

-Sí, es él-la amatista suspiró-_Me necesita_

-¿Se mantienen en contacto?-la mirada de Tomoyo se lo confirmó-Eso es genial para él, pero pésimo para ti. Nunca podrás olvidarlo, así.

-Jaja-la risa seca de Tomoyo lo hizo estremecer-¿Ves que tu vida es maravillosa comparada con la mía?

-Está bien. Ya basta.- Eriol se levantó con aire burlón y le ofreció la mano- Iré a prepararte fetuccinis. Nos sentaremos afuera y cantaremos hasta reventar nuestros pulmones, para celebrar que _somos jóvenes y estamos vivos-_Tomoyo sonrió ante la clara alusión acierta canción de los 80`.

Sin aguantarse más se arrojó a sus brazos con soltura. Eriol sonrió al sentir que ella parecía acomodarse perfectamente a ese hueco entre sus brazos, como si hubiera nacido para estar allí.

-De verdad eres un hombre maravillosamente decente-murmuró la pelinegra en su oído.

-Lo sé. Siempre ha sido mi problema-murmuró Eriol a su vez.

/

Había sido un día maravilloso, hasta que ella misma había metido la pata. ¡Ugh! ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida! La llevaba en su tremenda camioneta hasta su hogar-temporal y todo estaba tan romántico…y ella… ¡sí! ¡ELLA! Le preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenían y que se iría en 1 semana más o menos, que era complicado…

¿Complicado? ¡Sí, cómo no! ¡Solo se trataba de ella alejando a otro hombre! Y el tan comprensivo y paciente aceptaba o fingía al menos aceptar sus condiciones… ¡Hasta parecía una adolescente quejándose de su propia estupidez! ¡¿Por qué no se limitaba a disfrutarlo y olvidar que se iría en poco más de una semana? Pero le hacía sentir esperanzada que hubiera prometido volver a verla en cuanto se libere del trabajo.

Ya habían pasado 3 días y se sentía desesperada por volver a verlo. Ay! ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Debería seguir el impulso de buscarlo en la guía y aparecerse en su casa de la nada? Parecería una acosadora, y no estaba ebria como para hacer algo así. ¿Quedarse en casa? No le gustaba nada la idea, todo le recordaba a él. Hasta casi lo veía con su sonrisa serena esperándola con una taza de café…

Se decidió por lo primero. Corrió a buscar en las agendas de Tomoyo el nro. y dirección de Syaoran, por suerte no le fue muy difícil encontrarlo. ¡Bendecía el gran sentido del orden de Tomoyo! Al encontrarlo se apuró a memorizarlo y corrió incluso más rápido a arreglarse como nunca.

No fue fácil encontrar la casa de Syaoran, por desgracia, Sakura Kinomoto sufría de "despiste crónico" y se encontraba en un país desconocido. Volvió a retocar su leve maquillaje, se veía hermosa pero estaba tan nerviosa que temía caerse en cuanto se pusiera de pie.

Tambaleándose un poco por los tacones y por los nervios, la castaña se detuvo frente a la elegante pero simple puerta de madera de Syaoran. Pero Sakura no era una cobarde aunque pareciera! Por lo que tocó el timbre valerosamente.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamó ante el rostro sorprendido de un desaliñado Syaoran.

-Hola. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-musitó el castaño intentando salir de su sorpresa y viéndose extrañamente incómodo. Sakura no notó eso y siguió hablando.

- Pues…nada. Estuve pensando mucho y decidí que no estarían mal unas pocas complicaciones en mi vida-Los nervios de Syaoran parecían aumentar y poco a poco cerraba un poco más la puerta-¡Siento tanto no haberte invitado a pasar ese día! Fui tan mala contigo…-ahora era más que evidente que Syaoran miraba con nerviosismo hacia atrás-¿No estás solo, cierto?

-No-dijo el castaño avergonzado-Yo…lo lamento

-¡No! No lo hagas-balbuceó Sakura decepcionada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo-Debería haber llama…No me hagas caso-pidió al ver la cara de pena de Syaoran-Solamente estoy aquí haciendo de estúpida…

Una niña de largas coletas negras y mirada pícara asomó fuera de la puerta que Syaoran sostenía.

-¿Quién es esa, papi?-preguntó mirándolo como lo haría una esposa celosa.

-¿Papi?-preguntó Sakura con los ojos verdes agrandados.

-Sí. Yo soy "papi"-respondió con una sonrisa que parecía una disculpa. La ojiverde sonrió con ganas. ¡No la estaba engañando con otra mujer! Aunque no podría hacerlo porque no eran una pareja oficial, aún asi estaba taaan aliviada.-Te presento a mi hija Mei Ling-luego miró con cariño a su hija- Mei esta es mi amiga Sakura.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó ella cortésmente y luego de que la castaña le respondiera se dirigió a su papá en un "intento de susurro"-No parece solo una "amiga"-volvió a dirigirse a Sakura como si fuera de su misma edad- ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, yo no qui…-pero la aparición de otra niña de cabello castaño la interrumpió.

-¿Papi, quién es ella?-preguntó a su vez, mientras era alzada en brazos de su padre.

-Ella es Sakura-la niña no despegaba sus grandes ojos de Sakura que empezaba a sentirse incómoda, por suerte desechó a tiempo la idea de vestirse más sexy-Sakura, ella es Olivia mi hija menor.

-Encantada de conocerlas-respondió Sakura con dulzura. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Ellas eran Mei Ling y Olivia.

Syaoran se quedó mirándola intensamente esperando su reacción, pero la chica de ojos verdes parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Papá!-chilló Mei Ling despertándolo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Perdón! Pasa por favor-exclamó Syaoran enrojecido.

Sakura entró un poco cohibida y sintió el calor del hogar. Le costaba sacarse el abrigo con una sola mano. Syaoran no parecía notarlo por lo que por un guiño y queja de Mei, la ayudó a sacarse el abrigo. Sakura volteó a verlo con rapidez

-¿Estás casado? Dime rápido

-No-murmuró el castaño.

-Wow! Te ves como mi muñeca!-exclamó Olivia al verla vestida toda elegante. La ojiverde sonrió nerviosa. Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que no me vestí de acuerdo a la ocasión.

-¿Eso es para nosotros?-preguntó Mei mirando a la bolsa que sostenía con una mano en la que sobresalía una botella de vino.

-Ah…ehem…sí. Discúlpame por el vino.

Las niñas no se fijaron en ello sino que se abalanzaron sobre la bolsa para ponerla bajo el árbol navideño. Aprovechando ese momento, solos, los adultos conversaron.

-Perdóname, por no haberte dicho antes…-comenzó a decir Syaoran

-¿Eres D-I-V-O-R-C-I-A-DO?-lo interrumpió Sakura en voz baja. Lo miraba como apremiándolo a que le respondiera inmediatamente.

El castaño miró al suelo algo compungido y respondió en un susurro:

-Soy V-I-U-DO desde hace dos años.

-Yo…-las palabras murieron antes de salir de su boca, se sentía avergonzada y cruel por haberlo obligado a contarle eso y no encontraba qué decir. Las niñas la miraban curiosas de enterarse qué le había dicho su distraído papá.

-Sakura-dijo como si le encantara decir su nombre-¿Por casualidad, te gusta el chocolate caliente?-la invitó con su voz profunda. Se veía aliviado de cierta manera…

Sakura sonrió al pensar lo fuerte y valiente que había sido "su" Syaoran para aceptar hacerse cargo y sonreír por esas lindas niñas

-¿Sabes? ¡El chocolate me encanta! –respondió con suavidad y entusiasmo.

* * *

**Porfa, no me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí! Jajaja! ¿Qué les pareció el tierno papá Syaoran? Cuando ví a Jude Law en la peli como un "papi" sexy casi morí ahogada en mi baba xDDD Y la verdad es que sentí tanto el discurso de Tomoyo-alias Iris-¿a cuantas chicas-mujeres- no les pasa lo mismo?**

**Espero sus comentarios, no importa si es para matarme virtualmente jajaja! Igual los reviews son bien recibidos!**


End file.
